The Cheerleader Life Style
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Ino is the captain of the cheer squad and her mother tells her shes a Yamanaka so she has to be perfect but the person she loves is less than perfect and his name is Choji Akamichi. This story is filled with romance, drama, and highschool. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER ONE-MEET THE GANG!

_**INO POV!**_

'So now you know my secret. My friends that aren't on the cheerleading team are really happy for me, but my squad can never know. There is this girl on the squad Karin. She hates me because I'm captain and she isn't. She is just dying to kick me off the squad. This would definately be the trick. Don't get me wrong. I love Chouji he is perfect. He is nice, strong, smart, sweet, incredibly cute, and we have so much in common. If the squad found out it would only be a matter of time until my mother did. She would probably make me break up with Chouji and never talk to me again. She is the only parent I have. I need her. My friends are really supportive. I have told them all about Chouji and they think he sounds great. Meet my friends.'

Sakura Haruno- We have been best friends for so long. We are like sisters. I call her forehead girl and she calls me Ino pig. All in good fun though. She is probably the most popular and hottest non cheerleader in the school. She has a crush on this friend of Choujis' his name is Sasuke Uchiha. She has never met him or seen him in person but she has seen a picture. She is one of the nicest people I know. Next.

Hinata Hyuuga- Her cousin is a friend of Choujis'. She is probably THE nicest person in the world. She never speaks her mind like the rest of us. She is very reserved and quit but she is always there when you need her. She is the best listener I know. She has a crush on Naruto Uzumaki, another friend of Choujis'. Maybe he could be the one to break her out of her shell. Next.

Tenten Kunai-She is definately the roughest of our group. I love Tenten but sometimes I feel like I am talking to a guy. She loves guy sports and doing all this guy stuff and she hates shopping! What kind of girl hates shopping? At least she isn't a total guy she does like Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. Hinata says he would probably think it would be 'beneath him' but I believe everything works out in the end. Maybe even he could bring out her inner chick. Next.

Temari Sabaku-She is the oldest so you could you could say has the most experience with guys. She also has two brothers that are friends of Choujis'. Gaara and Kankuro. She is probably the most confident out of all of us. Unless she sees Shikamaru Nara when we go to Hinata's and Neji brings his friends. Chouji and I pretend not to know eachother because he says his friends just wouldn't understand. Eventually maybe Temari will work up the nerve to actually show her face to Shikamaru. I tell you he is as lazy as they come but he sure knows how to get a girl insecure. Next.

Matsuri- She doesn't have a last name well she does but she doesn't like to use it because her father was a complete douche. He use to hit her. She never did tell us. The only reason we found out is because we went over to her house one night to surprise her on her birthday and he was going to kill her. Sakura pushed him out of the way and we called the police while she held him off. We have been inseparable ever since. We just couldn't bear to loose her. She is now starting to talk more. Most of the time she just says 'Hn.' and 'Ah.' What does that even mean? She likes Temari's brother, Gaara. Maybe they can help eachother smile. Last.

Yuki Sohma-She is so innocent. She is almost like a kid. She loves to play at the park and go for ice cream. She can be serious if the situation calls for it, but mostly she is the person you call to cheer you up. She blushes when she sees a couple kissing on the street. You has this fairy tale romance planned for her wedding but we all doubt that is going to happen. She likes Temari's other brother Kankuro. Temari tells us he as perverted as they come. Maybe she can change him.

'Those are my best friends in the entire world. I don't know what I would do without them. They were there through it all. When my dad left my mom and me for another woman. When my brother Deidara left home and never came back. When I first met Chouji. When I made the cheerleading squad. They were there for it all. I can always count on them. They can always count on me. This is where our relationship is tested. Senior year.'

_**CHOUJI'S POV!**_

'Hey it's Chouji. I know what your thinking. Why in the world wouldn't I tell my friends. I am dating a hot girl. I should be proud right. Well I am afraid they will think she is just using me and doesn't really love me. I can't hear that. I won't hear that. If you only knew how harsh my friends could be. But it is only because they want to show they care in their own weird way. Here are what my friends are like.'

Shikamaru Nara- He is my best friend. We have been friends since kindergarden. People were making fun of me because of my weight. Shikamaru protected me. Even though it was 'troublesome' That has got to be his favorite word. He wants me to be happy but I know he thinks Ino would be out of my league. Even I think she is out of my league. 'Troublesome' One of Ino's friends, Temari has a crush on him.

Naruto Uzumaki-He is definately the loudest of the group and he absolutly loves raman. Whenever we go out somewhere it usually is the Raman Stand. Even though none of us really like raman. But what are you going to do. Ino told me that her friend, Hinata likes him. Why? I will never know.

Sasuke Uchiha-He is such a hard ass. He shows no emotion except anger as long as I have known him. He smirks. That's it. And I think he only does that when Naruto does something stupid. That pretty much covers him. All the girls love him including one of Ino's friends, Sakura.

Neji Hyuuga-His cousin is a friend of Inos'. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. If Neji ever found out he would probably kill Naruto. Tenten, Inos' friend likes him. He is almost exactly like Sasuke. But Neji is polite.

Gaara Sabaku-Kankuro and his sister, Temari is one of Inos' friends. They would probably kill Shikamaru. Gaara has the worst temper out of all of us. I pity the people who mess with him. A friend of Inos' has a crush on him, Matsuri. What is wrong with that girl?

Kankuro Sabaku-He is Gaara's older brother. He got held back because grades are not really his thing. He is incredibly perverted and a player that's why he always gets in trouble when he gets near the girls' school. That is basiclly all there is about him except another one of Inos' friends likes him, Yuki Sohma. Poor thing. She has no idea what she is in for.

'Yep. These are my best budds. I seriously need new friends. Troublesome.'

HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH THIS IS JUST THE BACKGROUND INFO FOR EVERYONE! REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER TWO-ANNOUCEMENT AND KISSES!

_**INO'S POV!**_

'We have a stupid assembly we have to go to. This sucks. I hate these things. They always mean bad news for us girls. At least we get out of class which means I get out of cheerleading practice. Which also means I don't have to deal with Karin. Sweet.'

''I wonder what this assembly is going to be about?'' Yuki wondered.

''I don't know but if it gets me out of math I am fine with it,'' Tenten said.

''Hells yeah,'' Sakura agreed.

''Hn,'' Matsuri responded in her own special way.

We got to the gym and sat down at the top. The principal walked in and everyone got quiet. She can be very scary when she gets angry. She has like in human strength I swear.

''Attention ladies. The principal from the boys' school and me have come to an agreement that you need social interactions with the boys next door. **(NOTE:IDK IT WAS ALL I COULD THINK OF! XD) **So starting tomorrow we will be merging schools with the boys. That is all. Dismissed.''

I didn't know what to feel. I mean I will get to see Chouji everyday at school but also it would be even harder to keep our relationship a secret from Karin and my mom.

My friends must have my noticed my troubled expression because they surrounded me wanting to confort me.

''Ino it is going to be fine. We will help keep your secret from Karin. We promise,'' Yuki conforted.

''Thanks guys. Your the best,'' I said.

''We know and your lucky we waste our time with you,'' Sakura teased.

I laughed. You got to love her. I was really lucky to have such amazing friends. They were finally going to meet Chouji face to face. It dawned on me what if they didn't approve. Would they tell Karin or my mom? I guess only time will tell. And I couldn't be more nervous.

"Come on lets get to class. We don't want to be late,'' Temari suggested.

''Okay,'' I relented.

I didn't need to worry. They just want me to be happy. And Chouji really does make me happy. He isn't like other boys. He is better than all the rest. And he was going to be going to the same school as me. And now that I thought about it some more I couln't wait.

'The girls and I were leaning against our lockers talking but all I could do was think about Chouji. Eventually we are going to have to tell his friends but what if they don't like me? Chouji deserves better than me anyway. I won't even tell my mom about us. I am not ashamed of Chouji. I am ashamed of my mother. She can be really harsh. I guess there is really nothing I can do though.'

''Ino?'' Sakura asked.

''Huh?'' I asked after i finally remembered where I was.

''Are you nervous?'' Hinata asked.

''A little. What if his friends don't like me?'' I wondered.

''Then it's their lose,''Tenten said.

''Yeah. All that matters is what Chouji thinks,''Temari stated.

''What if Chouji breaks up with me cause his friends don't like me though,''I argued.

''Then he is stupid because you are the greatest,''Sakura comforted.

''Ok. Bring them on,''I responded.

Then the boys started pouring in. Ino's heart skipped a beat. Chouji was here with a bunch guys around him laughing at a joke he made. She loved his jokes. Even the bad ones. There was a lot of those.

"Hey Ino is Chouji here yet?'' Temari asked.

"Yes. He is wearing a red shirt with black jeans and he is with a bunch of guys,'' I told them.

They all looked for him and when they saw him they didn't know what to think. He wasn't Ino's usual type of guys but he wasn't ugly either. There wasn't really any words to describe him. He was unique. They guessed that was it.

''He is kinda cute,'' Temari scanned him.

''I know,'' I blushed.

Then I saw Chouji look over at me and smile his adorable smile. I wanted to kiss him. But I knew I had to stop myself. Self control is impossible when you look at him.

_**CHOUJI'S POV**_!

'I walked to my new school with the guys when we finally got there. The chicks like swarmed. Screaming 'take me' and 'love me'. It was ridiculous. I told a joke to the guys and they laughed. Ino laughs at my jokes. Even the bad ones. She's great. I looked around and saw this girl scanning me up and down. What's her problem? Then I saw Ino. Gods she is beautiful. She looked at me and blushed when i smiled at her. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I knew I couldn't. Self control is impossible around her.'

''Hey man. What are you looking at?'' Naruto asked me.

I had to make up a lie and fast.

''The hot girls. Duh dude,'' I half lied. Ino was beyond hot.

''Damn. Look at the one with blue hair,'' Naruto stated.

Neji looked **pissed.**

''That's my cousin. You idiot,'' Neji said angrily.

''My bad,'' Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

''Don't go anywhere near her. Got it?'' Neji said.

''Got it,'' Naruto glupped.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER THREE-OOPS!

_**INO'S POV**_!

'I have no idea what came over me but all of a sudden my feet started moving towards Chouji and his friends. I was right in front of him and his friends looked really confused. I kissed Chouji right there. All the kids in the hall stopped talking and moving because all that i could hear was my thoughts. What have I done? I pulled back and looked at Chouji. I didn't know what to say. So to keep my stupid reputation I lied.'

''See. I can kiss any loser I want to, Temari,'' I said out of my ass. Not literally but you know.

'You should have seen Chouji's face. It was like I had broken his heart in front of everyone and then stepped on it. I am sooo sorry Chouji. I wanted to cry and scream to the whole world that I loved him but I couldn't find my voice. Chouji. What have I done?'

_**CHOUJI'S POV!**_

'I could see Ino coming my way. I didn't know what she was doing. She was right in front of me and I could see my friends were really confused. Then she kissed me right there. I could tell all the kids in the hall stopped talking and moving. What is she doing? She pulled back and looked at me. I didn't know what to say. Then she said something unbelieveable.'

''See. I can kiss any loser I want to, Temari,'' She said.

'It felt like my heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. And each individual piece was being stabbed. I wanted to scream. I guess I should have known she didn't love me like I did her. I felt so stupid. Ino. How could she?'

_**INO'S POV!**_

'I heard the first bell ring and jumped. I just couldn't stop looking at Chouji's face. I wanted to take it back so bad. I love him so much but I just can't say it yet.'

'Temari pulled me down the hall. I just watched as Chouji got further and further away. It felt like my heart was going with him. She pulled me into homeroom'

''Are you stupid?'' She asked me.

''Not that I know of but after what just happened. I may be,'' I confirmed.

''Obviously,'' Sakura said.

''What are you going to do now?'' Hinata asked.

'I looked out the door to see Chouji just standing there with his friends. That broken look on his face. That **I** caused. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again. I wouldn't want to see me again. Chouji please forgive me.'

_**INO'S POV!**_

'I followed Chouji and his friends up to the roof. I had to fix this as much as possible. I could only hope that he would actually forgive me. Not that I deserve it. I was horrible. I am so sorry Chouji. I grabbed his arm.'

''Chouji please stop,'' I pleaded.

''Why so you can tell me how much you don't love me?'' He asked me with a frown.

''No Chouji. You know I didn't mean what I said but my squad can't find out,'' I pleaded.

''I don't know that you didn't mean it,'' he said.

''Chouji you can't be serious. I love you more then anything in this world. I would give up my life for you. If you need me to tell the whole school that. Then I will without a second thought. The squad means nothing to me. You matter nothing else. And if you don't know that and I need to prove it. Then I will. Tell me how I can prove it,'' I finished.

'He looked at me and just stared. Didn't say a word. Did I say something wrong?'

''You just proved it Ino,'' he said and kissed me.

'I was in complete shock and heaven. Damn he was an excellent kisser. I love him so much and by the end of the year everyone will know it. Then I stopped thinking and kissed back.'

_**CHOUJI'S POV!**_

'Ino follwed me and my friends up to the roof. I really didn't want to see her right now. I didn't need to hear straight up that she didn't love me. She grabbed my arm and I turned around.'

''Chouji please stop,'' she pleaded.

''Why so you can tell me how much you don't love me?'' I asked her while frowning.

''No Chouji. You know I didn't mean what I said but my squad can't find out,'' she pleaded.

''I don't know that you didn't mean it,'' I said.

''Chouji you can't be serious. I love you more then anything in this world. I would give up my life for you. If you need me to tell the whole school that. Then I will without a second thought. The squad means nothing to me. You matter nothing else. And if you don't know that and I need to prove it. Then I will. Tell me how I can prove it,'' she finished.

'I looked at her and just stared. I couldn't say anything. I didn't know that she felt like that.'

''You just proved it Ino,'' I said and kissed her.

'After a while she finally hugged and kissed me back. Damn she was an excellent kisser. I love her so much and I will let her know exactly how much before this year is over.'

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER FOUR-NICE TO MEET YOU.

_**INO'S POV!**_

'Chouji and I finally pulled apart and I smile at him. He is just so perfect to me. He's everything I want. Everything I **need.** Then I relized his friends had seen that and were probably really confused. Here it goes.'

''Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet all of you,'' I said and smiled nervously.

'Chouji looked at them with hope. I guess he really wanted them to like me also. One of them stepped forward. I recognized him as Shikamaru Nara. Temari's crush.'

''Troublesome. What's up? I'm Shikamaru Nara and I don't exactly understand what is going on here but if your his girlfriend then your doing a great job cause I have never seen him so happy so your cool with me,'' he finished and smiled.

'One down. Five to go. Another one stepped forward and I knew him as Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata's crush.'

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki and your ok with me to,'' he said then flashed this really cheesy grin.

'Two down. Four to go. Another one stepped forward and I knew him as Sasuke Uchiha. The man in almost every girls' heart. Including Sakura Harunos'.'

''Hn,'' then he just stood there with this emotionless look on his face.

'What does that mean?'

''What does that mean?'' I asked confused.

''Your cool with him to,'' Chouji explained.

''Thanks,'' I smiled.

'Three down. Three to go. My heart is pounding. Another one stepped forward. Neji Hyuuga. Tenten's crush.'

''Hn. Your fine with me,'' he said.

'Four down. Two to go. Kankuro Sabaku. Yuki's crush.'

''You are pretty hot and you have some nice legs on you,'' he smirked.

'Ok. I seriously need to talk to Yuki about her crush. Anyway. Five down. One to go. I gulped. Gaara Sabaku. Matsuri's crush.'

''I don't care,'' he said.

''Woooo!'' I accidently shouted. I was just so excited. His friends liked me! Sorta.

'Chouji laughed and hugged me. Only one more thing to do. Let them meet my friends. Greeeat.'

_**CHOUJI'S POV!**_

' Ino and I finally pulled apart and she smiled at me. She is just so perfect to me. She's everything I want. Everthing I **need.** Then I relized my friends had seen that and were probably really confused. Here it goes.'

''Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you,'' she said and smiled nervously.

'I looked at with hope. I really wanted them to like her. Shikamaru stepped forward.'

''Troublesome. What's up? I'm Shikamaru Nara and I don't understand exactly what is going on here but if your his girlfriend then your doing a great job cause I have never seen him so happy so your cool with me,'' he finished and smiled.

'It went all good from there. All the guys seemed to like her. I couldn't be happier. Now it was time to meet her friends. Greeeat.'

_**INO'S POV!**_

'I really hope they except Chouji. Their my friends they just want me to be happy so of course they will except Chouji.'

'I was really trying to convince myself of that to.'

We were all headed to my homeroom which just so happened to be Chouji and his friends also. (**WHAT A COINCIDENCE! lol )**

We finally got to the door and when I opened it, it was pure and utter chaos. Paper balls were being thrown all over the place and my friends were the ones doing it!

'OMG! What if Chouji thinks my friends are crazy and then doesn't want to be with me anymore? I can't think like that. Breathe. Inhale, exhale. OMG! What is Temari doing?'

''Yea! Try and grab my ass again you freaking perv!'' Temari exclaimed.

''Um. Temari maybe you shouldn't have been so rough on him,'' Hinata pointed at the twitching kid on the ground. **(lol CLASSIC!)**

**''**What would make you think that?'' She inquired as she tilted her head in confusion.

''Maybe, cause he is twitching on the ground,'' Tenten said pointed out.

''Oh jeez! That's nothing compared to what I have done to other guys,'' she said and smirked.

'Even I got the shivers when she said that. Where's Sakura when you need her?'

''What? That's right! Kicked all yalls asses at GO FISH!'' Sakura shouted to a bunch of people who groaned and handed her money.

'Oh my god. Chouji will never want to be with me again.'

''Um, Ino,'' I heared Chouji say so I turned around.

''Yea?'' I asked.

''Who are those girls?'' He asked pointing to all my friends.

I gulped.

''Come with me, please,'' I said and we all walked over to my friends.

''This is Temari,'' I said and pointed to her while she was glaring at the kid on the ground.

''Hinata,'' I continued.

''Tenten,'' who was scraping her nails with a pocket knife. Dammit. I got to get better friends.

''And last but certainly not least, Sakura,'' I finished with her who was counting her GO FISH money. Sigh.

''You know them?'' He asked.

''Uh yea. These are my best friends,'' I smiled nervously and continued,''You can meet Yuki and Matsuri later.''

''I see,'' he said and paused.

'I grew even more nervous by the minute.'

''They will fit right in with my friends,'' he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

'I almost fainted. He liked my friends? This was great!'

''You must be Chouji,'' Sakura said.

''Yea. Hi,''he confirmed.

''He's a cutie,'' Temari smirked.

''So your the one who captured our Ino-chan's heart,'' Tenten smirked also.

I blushed like there was no freaking tomorrow.

''I guess so,'' he blushed also.

''Well it's very nice to meet you,'' Hinta said politely and smiled.

''You too,'' he said and looked at me with a smile.

'My friends liked him and he liked my friends. This is perfect! Now nothing would get in our way of being together!'

''Or that's what she thought but the walls have ears''

**I AM SO SORRY BUT THATS ALL I CAN DO FOR NOW MAYBE MORE TOMORROW...REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER FIVE-STRIPPING AND WEEKS TOGETHER!

_**NORMAL POV!**_

The halls were empty and not a sound could be heard so you would think everything was normal. Guess again.

A young girl was running down the hall and stopped at the Janitor's closet aka Evil And Slutty Headquaters.

She knocked on the door until it opened and there stood Karin. The president of Evil And Slutty Headquaters. (If your reading this and you are over lord of no bodies than let me tell you it will change but don't tell anyone hey look you just got a shout out dude, your welcome! :) )

''Karin I have BIG news,'' she panted.

''What is it?'' Karin asked.

''Ino Yamanaka is...'' she continued and Karin smirked.

''You don't say,'' she said still smirking.

_**INO'S POV!**_

'Life was great and no one could ruin it for me' I smiled until Karin pulled me into the gym.

''I know your secret and unless you break up with fattie so will the whole school and then you can kiss cheerleading goodbye,'' she smirked and left.

'I stood there trying to let that sink in. She knew I was-'

'The bell rang for lunch. I didn't care. I had to do something though. I couldn't lose Chouji. He would surely break up with me if he found out from Karin. I went to go find Chouji.'

I went to the cafeteria to look for Chouji and found him sitting with our friends. I walked up to him, tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

''I really need to talk to you,'' I said trying not to cry right there.

He got up and we went to an empty table. I started crying and he pulled me into his arms and gently rubbed my back.

''Shh. What's wrong?'' He asked and gently rubbed the tears from my eyes.

''I need to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't judge me. Do you promise?'' I asked.

''I promise,'' he confirmed.

''Ok. Well you know how my mom wants me to be perfect and crap,'' I sniffled.

''Yea,'' he said.

''She made me get a job stripping so I could make more money to spend on clothes,'' I told him and when I saw his face I started crying and ran out of the cafeteria.

''INO!'' He called but I just kept running. It didn't matter what I did. I was going to loose Chouji.

_**3 WEEKS LATER!**_

Chouji grabbed Ino from behind and threw her over his shoulder while laughing. Sasuke and Sakura were playing video games and Sakura was kicking his ass. Naruto and Hinata were making home made raman. Neji and Tenten were sparring. Shikamaru and Temari were watching the clouds and holding hands. Gaara and Matsuri were staring at eachother. Kankuro and Yuki were in the pool.

Everything was going well between them there was only 3 couples that still weren't together. Sasuke and Sakura, Gaara and Matsuri, and Kankuro and Yuki.

Naruto and Hinata got together first and that was very interesting.

_**FLASHBACK (HINATA AND NARUTO)!**_

Hinata had liked Naruto for two weeks now. The girls could tell Naruto liked her too since the first day they met. The guys could tell too and it was about time someone did something about it. And that someone was Hinata.

Hinata was walking down the hall with an intent to get her a man. But not just any man, Naruto Uzumaki. She was walking towards his locker and stopped dead in the middle of the hall when she saw him with the guys.

'What if he says no?' Hinata questioned in her head.

But she knew she couldn't just give up now so she walked up to him grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him right there in front of the whole hallway. The guys looked shocked and Neji looked pissed. The guys had to hold him back. He is fiesty.

Hinata pulled back and blushed then passed out. When she woke up she explained to Naruto why she did kiss him while barely being able to stay consious but he told her he liked her too and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Neji got used to the idea and everyone was really happy for them. It was about freaking time.

_**FLASHBACK OVER (HINATA AND NARUTO)!**_

Next to get together was Temari and Shikamaru. Their whole get together was short and kinda assertive. Here is how it went.

_**FLASHBACK (TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU)!**_

Temari had liked the lazy ass for a while now and be damned that he wouldn't know how she felt. If he wouldn't ask her out then she would ask him out. She saw him on the roof watching the clouds like always. She pulled him up and shook him roughly so he would pay close attention to her confession.

''I like you lazy ass and I need to know if you like me too,'' she said bluntly while trying to hide her small blush.

''What a drag, I like you too,'' he confessed lazily.

''Then why didn't you ask me out?'' She asked confused and a little angry.

''Too troublesome,'' he said and kissed her before she could yell at him for being a lazy ass.

Temari's eyes widened and she kissed him back.

That day they were official.

_**FLASHBACK (TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU) OVER!**_

That was an interesting story to tell the gang. But Tenten and Neji's story is still a mystery but everytime someone brings it up they blush but I guess that is for another time.

**UPDATED BITCHES!...REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**XxBrown-Eyed-CutiexX**


	6. Chapter 6

YO HOLA! I DONT OWN NARUTO IF I DID YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN...ENJOY! :):)

CHAPTER SIX-SECRET'S OUT!

_**NORMAL POV!**_

So everyone had known eachother for about a month now and everything seemed perfect for Ino except for one day when Ino went home on the first Wednesday of December.

She walked in the door unprepared for what was about to happen. She turned around and a hand connected with her face. She gasped and looked up at her mother. Her eyes widened.

''You ungrateful slut!'' Her mother shouted.

''What are you talking about?'' Ino questioned.

''I know that your dating that Chouji boy that I saw you with before!'' She yelled and grabbed Ino by the hair then threw her against the wall.

Ino grunted from the pain. Her face showed fear.

The rest of the night was filled with screams of pain and terror.

_**THE NEXT DAY! (STILL NORMAL POV)**_

Ino didn't show up at school the next day. Everyone just assumed she was just sick or something. The gang went over to Inos' house after school to check on her. The door was unlocked and there were no cars in the driveway.

Sakura pushed open the door. It was dark so Temari flipped the light switch on. Everyone gasped.

There was blood everywhere.

Ino was no where to be found. Sakura ran up the stairs.

Everyone followed and yelled after her. They went to Ino's room and opened the door.

Ino was laying on the floor covered in her own blood not moving at all.

Sakura ran towards her and dropped to the floor.

Thankfully Ino was still breathing but barely.

They rushed to the hospital. Choji was carrying her.

_**AT THE HOSPITAL! (STILL NORMAL)**_

''I need help now!'' Sakura shouted to everyone in the hospital.

''Well first you need to fill out these forms,'' the front desk lady said while checking out her nails. And handed Sakura some forms on a clipboard.

Sakura slapped them out of the ladys' hands and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. And started shaking her with anger.

''Look lady I need a doctor now because if my friend dies you will be next,'' she growled.

The lady shook with fear and pointed down the hall.

Everyone ran down the hall.

_**AN HOUR LATER!**_

Ino has been in the emergency room for an hour now.

She had three broken ribs, several cuts to her entire body, a broken nose, and severe blood loss.

They hadn't heard from the doctor in thirty minutes. Everyone was out of their minds with worry.

Especially Choji and Sakura.

The doctor came out and everyone ran up to her.

''How is she?'' Choji asked.

''I'm sorry but-''

**TO BE CONTINUED...LOL FINALLY UPDATED AFTER SO LONG! SORRY I HAVE BEEN HAVING WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY BUT ITS GONE NOW :)...REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**XxBrown-Eyed-CutiexX**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. MY PARENTS COMPUTER IS JACKED UP HAVE NO FEAR HERES CHAPTER SEVEN! ENJOY :)**

CHAPTER SEVEN-UNTITLED!

''I'm sorry but I'm not your doctor. I just went in to get some paper work,'' she smiled.

Sakura's right eye started to twitch.

''Then get the hell away from me!'' She shouted.

The lady doctor ran away in fear. Everyone looked at Sakura sadly. They knew she was extremely worried. Someone else came out of Ino's room.

''Are you hear for Ino Yamanaka?'' He asked Sakura.

''Yes,'' she replied.

''She's gonna be fine. She just needs to rest,'' he smiled.

Sakura started to relax, as did everyone else. The doctor left.

''Sakura she's fine you can go home now,'' Tenten tried to reason.

''I can't. You guys go ahead I'm staying,'' she said.

''I'm staying to,'' Choji said.

Everyone else left knowing they wouldn't leave no matter what.

''I should've known something was wrong when she didn't come to school,'' Sakura told Choji.

''It's not your fault,'' he replied.

''Then why do I feel like the worst person ever?'' She asked.

''Because you care about her just like I do,'' he answered.

''Why don't you take a nap and I'll watch her,'' Sakura offered.

''I'm fine,'' he said.

''Ino means the world to me so if you break her heart, I'll kill you,'' Sakura threatened.

Choji chuckled.

''I promise I'll take care of her,'' he promised.

He looked at Ino.

'_I have to take care of her' he thought._

**TO BE CONTINUED...THAT WAS EXTREMELY SHORT. I'M SOOOO SORRY! :)...REVIEW PLEASE! :) AND GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU HAVE THEM.**

**XxBrown-Eyed-CutiexX**


	8. Chapter None

**SORRY THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER YOU WERE HOPING FOR BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THAN YOU DEFINATELY NEED TO READ THIS. NO I AM NOT DISCONTINUING IT SO NO WORRIES ON THAT JUST READ WHAT I WROTE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE UNDERSTAND :) BTW:DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

CHAPTER NONE-NO CHAPTER YET!

_**ANNOUCEMENT!**_

Hello. Well I have started two new stories. 'A Vampires' Love' and 'Rock of Love'. I've also done some oneshots. The point is that I have alot of stories to update now and

once I get those started I will definately be updating this again like crazy! I promise! I also hope you check out and review those stories, it would mean alot to me if you did

And also I have made a decision regarding the whole voting whether to revise or not revise. I am going to wait and when I get 5 votes to either revise or not revise that will be

my decision. Remember I am not going to change anything important just make chapters longer, correct spelling, and correct grammer but the plot might be changed just

a little! Not alot. So no big deal. Remember to review and check out my new stories and oneshots.

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	9. No Chapter

**HELLO :) I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A REEEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYY LONG TIME AND THIS JUST GOT YOUR HOPES UP BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ THIS :) **

**CHAPTER NONE-AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI CUTE AND PRETTY PEOPLE :) I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING THAT ALL OF MY STORIES WON'T BE UPDATED ANYMORE WELL THAT'S NOT THE CASE. **

**LATELY I HAVE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF KPOP FANFICTION THAT IS ON ANOTHER SITE (IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT THERE WILL BE A LINK **

**BELOW) AND I SORTA FORGOT ABOUT EVERYTHING HERE LOL BUT I WILL BE UPDATING BUT RIGHT NOW I'M FOCUSED ON MY KPOP STUFF SO I WILL**

**ONLY UPDATE ON THIS SITE WHEN WE GET BREAKS FROM SCHOOL. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS AND IT WON'T BE LIKE THIS FOREVER I PROMISE :) **

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY FANFICTION :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CuteXx**

**LINK: .com/profile/view/54691**


End file.
